


Association Therapy

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Medical Play, Orgasm Denial, bondage.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Conducting a medical exam, my dear patient.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Association Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I started over a good five times, the smut fairy hates me *sobs* the fickle bitch. This version’s more successful then the others and I hope you like it. And thank you Star you’re awesome *smooches*! I’ll draw some porn for you as soon as I can.
> 
> Though Severus was scheduled to make an appearance he never did. Voldemort probably detained him.

**Title:** Association Therapy  
 **Author:** Deathjunke  
 **Pairing/Character(s):** Remus/Sirius ~~Severus~~  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Contains:** no actual intercourse, orgasm denial, a bit of medical play, a little bit of bondage.  
 **Word count:** 2,640

 

Though Severus was scheduled to make an appearance he never did. Voldemort probably detained him.

 

They should have given him a medal —better yet, they should award him a sainthood. Because if anyone deserved it, it was the embodiment of patience itself: Remus Lupin. The werewolf was calm as he attempted to coax his lover into accepting medical treatment. “The Healer said that you would need to go and have it removed. It may not hurt now, Sirius, but it will if you let it go untreated.”

“Well the Healer’s a moron.” Those grey eyes flashed with frustration and more than a little fear. “If they weren’t supposed to be there then why was I born with them? It’s not right, Remus!”

“Be that as it may, it's necessary!” Remus said in his soft but firm voice. “Sirius, you can’t expect for these things to just go away. You need the procedure.”

“No. The end.” Sirius tossed his hair over his shoulder and lifted his chin, a motion that meant he was reaching the end of his tether, and was resorting to old ingrained behaviours.

“What is it that bothers you so much about the Healers? You practically reek of terror every time we step into a hospital.”

“I’m done.” Sirius stood up, his stoic 'Black' face was on and his eyes were looking straight ahead. “Anyway, we need to go, there’s a meeting for the Order in a few minutes.”

Remus just sighed. It would be a long night, but he would get Sirius to see the need to go through with the procedure one way or another.

\---

There were drinks, finger sandwiches and petit fours as per usual. The Hogwarts house elves had never been the type to let anyone go hungry, or even to let them know what hunger felt like. Food kept appearing in frighteningly large quantities as the meeting progressed.

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and pressed his thin lips together in worry. “Our source has yet to report. I was expecting news twenty minutes ago, there must have been some trouble.” Murmurs of pity, anger and scepticism floated around the room. “That being said, please make yourselves at home for the afternoon; when I receive word I will call you all back to the meeting.”

At these words the members of the Order dispersed, milling about the room, whilst some of the older graduates chose to wander the castle corridors revelling in nostalgia.

Sirius simply stared off into space contemplating everything and nothing at once. It wasn’t long until he was pulled out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. “What, Remus?”

“Come on, it seems a shame to be here and not wander properly.” Sirius got up and obligingly fell into step with his friend. “There was a hidden door on the seventh floor across from that odd tapestry that I remember seeing one day.”

“The come and go room you were always on about?”

“One and the same.”

“Half of the doors in this place move and a good number of them aren’t doors at all. Give it up.” Sirius chided lightly, “I don’t understand why you’re so hung up on that one door.”

“That room… It gives you just about anything you can ask for.”

“Right, so where is it?” Sirius sniped as they climbed the stairs, jumping a vanishing step every so often.

“On the seventh floor… I think.”

“You think?”

“It’s close to that class room where we played dress up…”

“Remus,” Sirius sighed pityingly. “You’re not going to find it like that. We played dress up all the time.”

“That time you were the prostitute and I was the business man.”

“Oh I remember that one! You looked smart in that suit, Moony.” The older boy waggled his eyebrows and reached forward for a grope.

“Don’t you try it, and no, I don’t have eyes on the back of my head -I just know you _that_ well.”

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. “You don’t complain when we do this in the alleys.”

“The alleys aren’t filled with children who might be out after curfew roaming the corridors.”

“Ugh! you’re such a priss, you know that?” Sirius pushed past Remus once they reached the seventh floor landing and flounced to the end of the corridor with a smirk. “Where’s your Door of wonders, oh great one?”

“No need to be a smug git.” Remus stared at the wall of the dead end corridor as he paced back and forth and back and forth _and_ back and forth again when suddenly the wall started to warp and a heavy oak door emerged from the stone.

“Holy shit!”

“Come on, say it, Pads.” Remus’ smile was more smirk than anything, but Sirius couldn’t deny that there was a door there.

“Fine, fine. I was wrong, and you’re the greatest thing since chocolate frogs.”

“Quite right!” The werewolf said cheerfully and turned the knob of the door. “Age before--”

“Don’t even go there.” Sirius chuckled looking over his shoulder as he walked past Remus into the room. “What the hell is this?” It was hard to miss the examination table in the center of the room and the glass fronted cabinets lining the room, which seemed to house every medical tool known to wizard and muggle kind alike.

Remus closed the door with a steady hand and it vanished behind him. “This is what we call association therapy...”

“Wait-- what?”

“Association therapy. We take some thing you’re afraid of--”

“I am not afraid!” Sirius barked back with all the affronted dignity he could muster, (which if you asked Remus was more than considerable amount).

“We take something you’re afraid of and make it a _pleasurable_ Experience.” The word pleasurable rolled off of Remus’ tongue in a sinful purr that made Sirius shift and bite back a moan. “Don’t you want to play doctor with me, Sirius?”

“Remus, this isn’t funny.” Though his resolve was weaker than rice paper Sirius made the obligatory token protest.

“I never said it was.” The shorter man came closer, so close that he was chest to chest with his best friend. “Do you trust me, Pads? Or are you too scared?”

Sirius’ milk pale complexion turned a ruddy pink, but whether that was from anger or irritation Remus couldn't tell. He could only wait. The Black heir drew himself up to his full height and wore an impressive scowl as he said, “Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf, huh?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Remus snatched up the stethoscope on one of the counter tops and draped it over his shoulders “Up on the exam table, Mr. Black.”

“Alright then.” Although he was still nervously tossing his hair back, the cocky, oh-you-know-you-want-me tone that Sirius was famous for rang true. “Should I strip for this?”

“That is a requirement, Mr. Black.” Remus drawled with a smirk, unable to keep a straight a straight face at the thought of his lover naked. By now Remus had gathered a plethora of tools and placed them on the metal tray. The tray held a strangely shaped metal object, plastic gloves and a tube of surgical lubricant.

Sirius toyed with the buttons of his shirt, undoing them slowly and stopping quite frequently to roll his shoulders and brush his fingertips over his newly exposed flesh. “So Healer Remus…” Sirius was wriggling lewdly as he worked those too tight black jeans off. “I’ve haven’t been for a check up in a really _long_ time…”

“Is that so, Mister Black? Well I suppose I’ll have to be very, _very_ thorough.”

Sirius grinned when he felt the hand on his arse and gave a cheeky smile. “So Doc, how do you want me?”

“Lie on your stomach across the table.”

Sirius moved as he was bid. He shivered from the chill of the metal surface and the cool air in the room.

“ _Incarcerus_ ” Suddenly, tan padded restraints twined themselves around Sirius’ pale wrists and drew them up to the edge of the cold steel table.

“What are you planning?” Sirius questioned, a little nervous. Remus never really used cuffs, if Sirius was told not to move then he didn’t move. Remus had somehow drilled obedience and self-discipline into him whilst they were still randy teenagers shagging in storage closets. ( _‘Sirius, if you move those hands from where I put them and I swear I’ll stop’_ ). Sirius’ self control was so good that Remus only ever tied him down to make a point.

“Do you trust me, Pads?”

“Yeah but… What are you doing?”

“Conducting a medical exam, my dear patient.” With out further ado Remus pressed his lubed finger between the two pale buttocks before him. With the ease that came with experience, Remus fondled Sirius’ hole until it clenched and unclenched rhythmically and allowed him entrance.

Sirius bit his lip to keep quiet as he felt the finger slide over his favorite spot --that little node that made everything feel so very, very good. He rested his head on his forearms and concentrated on coaxing Remus to prod at the little bump again, which he did by lifting his hips and tucking his legs under himself so that he was in a raised kneeling position. All too soon the little pleasure ended and there was something cold slick and stiff in the place of the rude digit which had been inside of him.

“Be a good boy and keep that in for me, yes?” The only reply Remus got was a grunt and in all honesty he didn’t expect more. Remus took off the gloves and tossed them in a near by bin before he patted his ‘patient’s’ left arse cheek lovingly. “Right then, let's check your pulse.”

Sirius whimpered as a chilled metal disk pressed against his back; he wanted to squirm closer to the table to escape the annoying chill but then Remus was using his free hand to fiddle with something that was—

“OW! What the fuck!?” Sirius bleated loudly when he felt the sudden wickedly painful pinch on his nipples .

“Stay still! It's only a forcep -a harmless clamp.”

“Harmless clamp my backside! It hurts!”

“Would you like me to put the clamp on your arse instead?”

“No!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not exactly.” Sirius mumbled while trying to subdue the red blush which had begun to spread over the bridge of his nose.

Remus bent at the waist and pressed his own warm lips against Sirius’ plumper pair. His thick-fingered, calloused hands slid down the pale naked sides of the prostrate pureblood before him. The digits caressed and grazed the pale skin as they made their way over Sirius’ muscular flanks before sliding to his inner thighs. The light touch of the back of Remus’ hand against his heavy drawn up balls was a horrible tease.

The breathy pants Sirius released, as he was petted and prodded were delightful to the ear. He was restless and randy. The thermometer was putting pressure on his prostate and it simply highlighted the lack of Remus inside of his body. By that point Remus would usually have born down on Sirius, his weight pinning his lover underneath him, enfolding him in the scent and heat of his strong body. Sirius shuddered with want as he thought about it. What he wouldn’t give to have Remus on top of him –to have Remus in him at that very moment.

The irritating clamps made his already-sensitive nipples ache and burn. There had been none of the usual foreplay: no biting. no rolling about as they wrestled on the floor and _because_ there had been no warm up, every sensation was twice as intense.

Sirius grunted and wriggled and tugged at the leather holding his wrists to the table. He was restless and hoping that Remus would touch him. It was torture; having all of the instruments on him, but not the hands or mouth of the man he craved. There was something all too sterile about the scenario in which he lay. Usually, by that point, Remus was buried deep inside of him and maybe even fondling his balls or wanking him off.

“Oh come on…” Sirius griped as he wriggled his hips toward Remus in the hopes of enticing more touches from the other man. “Either do something about--” However his protest were cut short when his tongue was pinned in place by a wooden stick.

“Hmm… I think I need a better look.” A cold metal funnel slid in alongside the tongue depressor and clicked until it had spread apart. The metal device stretched out his mouth until his jaw ached, but other than the discomfort, it wasn’t bad. “This is a speculum, Sirius. It’s going to keep that big mouth of yours open and unable to complain, alright?”

Sirius stayed perfectly still, keeping his body pliant and relaxed, accepting of whatever was to come. ‘ _This better be worth my while..._ ’

“Ah. You’re just so accommodating today, love.” Remus chirped with a grin, “You know, if it there wasn’t a chance that I could hurt your tonsils, I think I'd be fucking your throat...”

Sirius didn’t even try to hold back his moan of desire.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d gag on my cock and not be able to do all of those fancy tongue tricks of yours, but you’d love it anyway. You’d love me invading you, using you…marking you... you love my marks don’t you, Sirius?...”

He wanted to talk to scream out affirmation that he loved everything Remus did, and that if Remus didn’t fuck him soon he’d simply die! But Sirius could only release a gurgle of frustration. The werewolf could be absolutely wicked when he wanted to be.

“I think I’ll take that reading from you, now.” Remus strolled leisurely back to his starting position behind Sirius and smiled broadly. This sight was something he would never grow bored of; Sirius arse-up, docile and so very hard for him. Remus flicked the glass rod of the thermometer, and began to fiddle with it. In, then out; push, then pull; it was an excruciatingly slow pace but Remus didn’t mind. The sight of Sirius' little pink hole clenching desperately before releasing was all that filled his vision-and it was delicious.

“You know… next time I think we’ll look into some urethral sounds. I think you might like those.” Remus crooned as he continued to fuck the little hungry hole, “I’ll try to get a hold of Kingsley and you can suck his cock while I fuck you and my god if you won’t be stuffed....”

Sirius couldn’t help but arch his back and look over his shoulder. Every single part of him shivered in lust and anticipation. He moaned wantonly and pushed his hips back.

“Ah, so you like the sound of that?”

The rely was a moan-gurgle-grunt hybrid that was clear in its meaning.

“And I bet you want me to fuck you now, don’t you?”

It wasn’t a question, but Sirius nodded anyway.

“Well, I won't.”

“Weeh?” Sirius yelled around the blades of the speculum, ignoring the drool that slipped past his lips onto his shoulder. His grey eyes were wide and outraged. The outrage was suddenly traded for surprise when he felt a sharp pain in his arse.

Remus bent forward and licked his pale, perfectly rounded bum cheek before biting into it harshly. When the wolf pulled back, his eyes seemed darker and there was a circle of purple bruises in the shape of teeth.

“I wont fuck you, not until you go to Saint Mungo’s and let them remove your fucking tonsils like the Healer said. It looks like you have a tough choice to make Sirius. Tonsils or me. Which do you want in you the most?”

 

End


End file.
